    1. Approved Methods of the American Association of Cereal Chemists, 8th Ed. AACC methods 1990, 44-16 and 46-12. The Association: St. Paul, Minn.    2. Achouri, A., Joyce Irene Boye, J. I., Yaylayan V. A., And Yeboah, F. K.: Functional Properties of Glycated Soy 11S Glycinin. J Food Sci. 2005, 70 (4), p. 269.    3. Baniel. A., Caer. D., Colas, B. and Gueguen, J.: Functional Properties of Glycosylated Derivatives of the 1 1s Storage Protein from Pea (Pisum sativum L.). J. Agric. Food Chem. 1992, 40, p. 200-205.    4. Bera M B, Mukherjee R K.: Solubility, emulsifying, and foaming properties of rice bran protein concentrates. J. Food Sci. 1989, 54(1), p. 142-145.    5. Cabra, V. Arreguin, R. Vazquez-Duhalt, R. Farres, A:. Effect of Alkaline Deamidation on the Structure, Surface Hydrophobicity, and Emulsifying Properties of the Z19 alpha-Zein J. Agric. Food Chem 2007, 55, p. 439-445.    6. Kato, A., Sasaki, Y., Furuta, R., and Kobayashi, K.: Functional protein polysaccharide conjugate prepared by controlled dry-heating of ovalbumin-dextran mixtures. Agric. Biol. Chem. 1990, 54, p. 107-112.    7. Kato, A., Shimokawa, K., and Kobayashi, K.: Improvement of the functional properties of insoluble gluten by Pronase digestion followed by dextran conjugation. J. Agric. Food Chem. 1991, 39, p. 1053-1056.    8. Kato, Y., Aoki, T., Kato, N., Nakamura, R., and Matsuda, T.: Modification of ovalbumin with glucose-6-phosphate by amino-carbonyl reaction. Improvement of protein heat stability and emulsifying activity. J. Agric. Food Chem. 1995, 43, p. 301-305.    9. Kinsella, J. E.: Functional properties of proteins in foods: a survey. Crit. Rev Food Sci. Nutr. 1976, 8(4), p. 19-80.    10. Nakamura S, Kato A, Kobayashi K.: Bifunctional lysozyme-galactomannan conjugate having excellent emulsifying properties and antibacterial effects. J Agric Food Chem 1992, 40, p. 735-9.    11. Nakamura, S., Saito, M., Goto, T., Saeki, H., Ogawa, M., Gotoh, G., Gohya, Y., and Hwang, J.-K.: Rapid formation of biologically active neoglycoprotein from lysozyme and xyloglucan hydrosylates through naturally occurring Maillard reaction. J. Food Sci. Nutr. 2000, 5, p. 65-69.    12. Nielsen, P. M., Petersen, D., and Dambmann, C.: Improved method for determining food protein degree of hydrolysis. J. Food Sci. 2001, 66 (5), 642-646.    13. Nielson, P. M.: Functionality of protein hydrolysates. In: Damodaran S, Paraf A, editors. Food proteins and their applications. 1st ed. New York: Marcel Dekker Inc. 1997, p. 443-72.    14. Oliver, C. M., Melton, L. D., & Stanley, R. A.: Creating proteins with novel functionality via the Maillard reaction: A review. Critical Reviews in Food Science and Nutrition 2006, 46, p. 337-350.    15. Paraman, I., Hettiarachchy, N. S., Schaefer, C., and Beck. M. I.: Hydrophobicity, Solubility, and Emulsifying Properties of Enzyme modified Rice Endosperm Protein. Submitted to Cereal chem. 2007, Manuscript ID. CC 10-06-0125    16. Pearce K N, Kinsella J E.: Emulsifying properties of proteins: evaluation of a turbidimetric technique. J Agric Food Chem 1978, 26, p. 716-722.    17. SAS (Statistical Analysis System). 2002. JMP® User's Guide, Version 5. SAS Institute Inc. Cary, N. C.    18. Schwenke K. D.: Enzyme and Chemical Modification of Proteins. Chapter 13 in “Food Proteins and their Applications” edited by A. Damodaran and A Paraf, 1997, Marcel Dekker, Inc., New York, USA.    19. Wen, T. N., and Luthe, D. S.: Biochemical characterization of rice glutelin. Plant Physiol. 1985, 78, p. 172-177.